Gelen
“Every Dunedain child learns of our past, of the mistakes our ancestors made by shunning out love and compassion, and instead turning to greed and brutality. That is why, when the North Kingdom fell and we turned to becoming the Rangers of the North, we made it our duty to protect others, as we knew that our compassion would be acknowledged and returned, some day or the next.” ''- ''Gelen responding to Brillin, when the Hobbit commented on his historical knowledge. '''Gelen '''was the Captain of the Rangers of the North after Aragorn's coronation as King of Gondor and Halbarad's death. A wise but young leader, Gelen was thought at first to be too young among other Dunedain, but he soon proved his worth with his knowledge of the lore of Middle-earth and his skill in battle. Early life Growing up on the road, Gelen lived the true life of a Ranger as a child. Often alternating from place to place, Gelen recalled that before the age of twenty, he had never stayed in the same location for more than a month, unless it was related to battle. During his travels, Gelen inquired to his elders about the history of Men and the Dunedain, and, while he was not the most social of the Dunedain, he was one of the most knowledgeable. After coming to an age of maturity and beginning the true work of a Ranger, Gelen travelled often to Bree and the borders of the Shire. Becoming known as the only Ranger that anyone in Bree actually respected, Gelen was especially liked among the Hobbits of Combe and Staddle. During his time in Bree, Gelen befriended another Ranger named Chellon, who was also known to be alone for most of his time. Finding a humourous, more optimistic side to himself during his time with Chellon, Gelen's personality changed from being seclusive and quiet to being social and outgoing. Gelen by the time of the War of the Ring, was second-in-command to Halbarad, rising through the ranks due to his work with Chellon. Electing himself to command the Rangers while Halbarad went south with the Grey Company, Gelen led an assault on the land of Angmar, where Sauron's oldest servants were gathering once more. It was in this campaign that he proved his skill in battle and a knack for leadership. When Halbarad was killed in the War of the Ring and Aragorn abandoned his role as Chieftain to become King of the Reunited Kingdom, Gelen was given the task of commanding the remaining Dunedain in the North. Fighting Kashaka When Kashaka, a sorceress from the East, started to terrorize Middle-earth, Gelen gathered his Dunedain together for once last fight. Sending a force to Imladris alongside Elladan and Elrohir, Gelen led the rest of his people west, deciding to help the Hobbits defend the Shire, and the only route to the Grey Havens, which Kashaka intended to burn to the ground. Befriending an eccentric, history-loving Hobbit named Brillin Groundbottom, Gelen soon made a camp for his men near the town of Tuckborough, and began working with Thain Paladain Took II to defend the Shire. After a visit from the Great Eagles of the Alliance, telling the Hobbits to barricade the roads leading westward, a wall and gate was built on the Brandywine Bridge, and Buckland was fortified. Pushing Kashaka's minions back along the Great East Road, the Dunedain and the Hobbits (now with the assistance of the Elvish Rangers of Lindon) marched towards Bree. After ambushing Kashaka's captain in the town, the Free Peoples attacked the ruffians Kashaka had commanded to defend Bree, finally liberating Bree-land and ensuring the Shire's safety. Personality and characteristics Posessing a knowledge of Dunedain lore that could rival some Elven scholars, Gelen was incredibly intelligent, and knew more about Numenorean history than most Chieftains of the Dunedain. Staying devoted to his work, Gelen often travelled to the abandoned cities of Fornost and Annuminas to collect artifacts and tomes, and it was on these expeditions that Gelen mastered his skill of using both a shortsword and axe in combat, making him a lethal fighter. Wearing dark-brown clothing and posessing a Ranger's cloak, Gelen also had a hood and scarf for travelling anonymously. Carrying a shortsword and axe, Gelen was ruthless in battle, as he wielded both weapons simaltenously. Gelen had long, straight, brown hair and dark green eyes, but posessed no facial hair at all. He was very tall and very slim, and wasn't very muscular at all, using agility over strength. Category:Dúnedain of Arnor Category:Males Category:Northern Rangers Category:TVV Category:TVV Protagonists